fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Best Friend Janie
My Best Friend Janie is a young adult novel. It tells the story of a 10-year-old girl and her imaginary best friend. The recent prints had a promotion for a currently unamed Sonic graphic novel. It is a spin-off of Pepito's World. And a prequel to Thin Skin. Plot and Storyline The adventures of ten-year-old Sunny and her best friend Janie. Characters *'Sunny Barlow' - She is one of the main characters. She is a homeschooled, shy, if not sometimes awkward, ten-year-old redhead who has newly moved into an apartment/townhome village. She makes friends with the Wingo kids at first, until she realized it was a trap when they start to bully her. She has medium-length red hair tied into a low ponytail. In the book, it states she was slightly well-endowed in her chest area for her age, which, was a plot point in which it was another subject for teasing from Clara. *'Janie' - She is a red-haired girl around Sunny's age. Sunny created her when she felt left out with her siblings and cousins would never include her. She has stood up for her against the Wingo kids on occasion. At the end, it is revealed she is just a figment of Sunny's imagination, and is what she wished she had in a friend. *'Juno Barlow' - Sunny's older sister, who dislikes the complex they moved in, thinking it to be classless. She graduates from high school in one episode. *'Steve Barlow' - Steve is 8 years old and younger brother is Sunny and Juno. He and Sunny are plagued by the Wingos. Steve and Sunny seem to be close. He also has friends who live outside the complex. He has orange skin and hair. *'Mrs. Peggy Sue Barlow' - Sunny, Steve and Juno's mother, who is often overprotective of Sunny. *'The The Wingo kids' - A group of mean kids who like to pick on Sunny. They posed as her friends at first, but it was really a trap to see if she would be a good victim for their bullying. They even get the other kids to help torment her, of course, the kids only do so out of fear of being tormented themselves. Clara, the main tormentor, is a super-mean teaser, name-caller and liar. She especially likes to torment Sunny, and also seems to have a rivalry with her. In the book, she had shoulder-length hair and didn't wear a ribbon in it. *'Julie - '''Is Clara's older sister, closest to Clara in age, and loves to help her torment Sunny. She seems to have an arrogant attitude. *'Libby''' - Libby is the oldest Wingo sister seen on the show, as it is once mentioned she and the other siblings have another sister. She is at least 13 years old and has quite a mouth on her. She seems to have a rivalry with Sasha. *'Josh -' Arrogant, and just as mean as his sisters. His rivalry seems to be with Steve. *'Attira' - Attira is 6 years old and lives in the community. She lives with her mother and younger brother Jonathan. She was part of Clara's group, but doesn't really like Clara and the stories she has told imply that they both even got into physical fights. Her mother believed Sunny was a troublemaker and Clara was innocent, but soon sees that Sunny is actually nice. *'Kenny' - A 12-year-old trouble-maker. He doesn't make anymore appearances after mid-first volume. *'Lisa' - A teenage girl who is friends with Clara Wingo. She can either have a rivalry with Sunny, or, in later episodes, seems to get along just fine with her. *'Elizabeth' - A friend of Sunny's, who seems to be of Asian heritage. She is shown in one episode, and possibly another. *'Russel' - Sunny's cousin. Only appears in "Dragon Ladies". Volumes #Sunny moves in and Clara shows Sunny around. They seem to be fast friends./ Sunny, Kenny and Steve go to the mall #The Wingos show their mean side./ Sunny Befriends Attira. #Sunny tells a friend about her trouble with Clara/Sunny has a bad encounter with Clara's sister Libby, but forms friendships with the other girls known by Attira. #Sunny is intimidated by Penelope from the first episode, and also seems troubled by another woman named Alex./Clara makes up a new unkind song to sing at Sunny. #Juno graduates from high school/The 4th of July episode # Alex shows her good side. Clara gets in trouble for things she wasn't responsible for due to her bad reputation. Quotes Coming soon Cultural References *In volume 5, when Janie and Sunny are at the video store, a poster mentions a game called "Gunther's Bad Week", which is a reference to Conker's Bad Fur Day. Category:Comics Category:Web comics